


Erisol Eggs

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aggression, Animal like instincts, Clutch - Freeform, Eggs, EriSol - Freeform, Grubs, Grubs (Homestuck), Hate, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnant troll, Protection, Swearing, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls able to reproduce, Unplanned Pregnancy, a bit similar to the omegaverse I guess?, black erisol - Freeform, black feelings, growls, instincts, rated t mainly for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Eridan becomes more aggressive then usual and starts gaining weight extremely fast, and no one has an idea why, until they think of a certain Sollux Captor.





	Erisol Eggs

Eridan growled as the mustardblood that he called his kismesis tried to come closer, all of his instincts wanting to bite him or make him run away.

The same was said about the other trolls who tried to enter the path of Eridan, and no one managed to figure out why the seadweller was acting way weirder than usual.

But that changed when he started showing, his belly growing.

In a panic, not knowing what was happening, he had ran to Kanaya, since the jadeblood knew quite a lot about trolls and weird bodily functions. He had thought he had got some kind of stomach parasite, but the real answer, was much more shocking.

“What do you mean I’m knocked up?”, he said, looking at Kanaya.

“Well it's pretty clear, you’re filled with eggs”.

“The fuck Kan? How? Why?”.

“Well, it's pretty obvious, your body is currently carrying eggs that are developing into grubs. Usually it is a procedure the mother grub takes care off, but since there is no one, I suppose you’ve must have gotten genetic material inside you in some way, which means you’ve got to have pailed with one of us, well, without a pail”, she said, and as she spoke, Eridan’s cheeks became of a violet shade as he remembered back, thinking about a night a while ago, and he heard himself growling as he clenched his fists, the sharp claws burying into his skin, making small drops of violet fall onto the ground.

“Kan, get Sollux”, he said, trying to breathe calmly, the pain from his nails not bothering him.

The jadeblood nodded and exited the room, leaving Eridan alone with his thoughts.

He had eggs growing. That would become grubs.

He was like a fucking mother grub, in troll form. It was so weird, unheard off for trolls, he felt like he should feel disgusted, and even if he did, a small bit felt different, because well it wasn't the eggs fault that they were there inside, but rather the sire.

Oh that mustardblood was gonna get such a beating and scolding for doing this to him.

“Hey asshole, Kanaya said you wanted something”, the tall troll said, lisp noticeable as he entered the room. “What is it this time fishfuck?”.

Not even a second later, Eridan hisses, sharp teeth exposed as he jumped onto Sollux like a wild animal, growling as he pinned him to the ground, his nails accidently drawing some of the yellow blood of his kismesis, not that he noticed it, his instincts were so weird.

“YOU GOT ME WITH GRUBS YOU FUCKING BASTARD LOWBLOOD”, he screamed, still growling.

“What the fuck? I did what?”.

“You fucking heard me”.

  
~ About thirty minutes (and a Kanaya breaking up a fight) later ~

  
“So… I someone made fishfuck here a grub machine?”, Sollux asked, looking questioning at Kanaya.

“Yes”, she answered.

“And you’re sure it's mine and not just some weird seadweller defect?”.

“Yes I'm sure, that are definitely grubs there”.

“Well then it must be me since no other than me made the mistake to enter a quadrant and pail with this idiot”, he said, letting out a sigh. “Is there a way to terminate it?”.

No.

Just fucking no.

Eridan launched himself at Sollux, all his energy at him, screaming and growling, making him unable to move under him, as he felt a fury come from somewhere he didn't know.

“Fuck off!”, Eridan shrieked, once again showing off his sharp teeth, instinct making him ready to draw blood if necessary.

“These grubs are not going anywhere. You knocked me up so you better help me raise them, and I swear if you only as much as look at them in the wrong way then I'll slit out your throats with my own two hands, leaving behind a yellow mess that is your dirty blood. If you ever say a thing about harming the grubs I’ll kill you”, he said, basically shaking as he said every word. All feeling except rage were turned off, rage that fueled him to protect the weird growing things inside of him.

He would rather die than losing any of the grubs, his instincts wanted him to protect them at all cost, especially if they were in danger. Now that he knew what was happening, he would do anything for them, his instincts were too strong to make him do anything else, he had to be a good troll and raise is upcoming clutch, all by himself if needed.

“Okay I won't hurt them, chill”.

“Good, because you’ll be forced to help me raise them, after all, it's your fault this is happening”, he said.

“Well Sollux, Eridan is right”, Kanaya said and Sollux let out a frown.

“Fine… if that’ll make you happy fishfuck”.

  
~ Months into the future, but not too many ~

  
“Fucking Captor this is all your fault!”, Eridan screamed as the extreme pain pulsed through the entirety of his body, especially his nook, who worked hard, trying to get his body through the exhausting process of labor.

“I swear I'm gonna kill you and your fucking bulge!”, he screamed, as a big wave of pain hit him, which made his instinct shoot at him.

Push.

So he did.

Countless of violet blood leaked through his nook, as the tip of a white egg became slightly visible, covered in the goo.

After another push and countless of screams condemning Sollux, the first egg was out, and Kanaya took it and put it in front of Eridan, so he could see it, as he began to process of laying the next egg.

That process continued until Eridan was laying down, completely exhausted from the pain and the trauma his body just had gone through, but in his arms were five eggs, which he kept warm by his body. Five eggs he would kill anything in the way to protect.

Those were his grubs, and he growled at every troll coming near him for the next couple of weeks, not even Sollux, the sire of the clutch was allowed near, and everytime he tried to visit his kismesis and clutch he just left with countless of bite and scratch marks, drawing yellow blood that the seadweller had inflicted as his instincts told him to protect the eggs from anyone.

Man now Sollux understood why trolls abandoned traditional birth and made the mothergrubs carry those whole process out, a pregnant troll was way more aggressive than a regular one, yes even way more aggressive than troll standards, that's for sure.

And way more possessive.

He couldn't imagine the fury of trolls who had to let their offspring go through the trials of the brooding caverns, the heads of the trolls that invented the trials would have probably been on stakes a long time ago, as they got defeated by angry carriers.

So with all that, his best bet to stay alive was to not fuck anything up near Eridan and their clutch.

  
~ About two weeks later ~

  
“Kanaya! They’re hatching!”.

Eridan’s scream echoed into the distance, soon followed by the footsteps of a running Kanaya, who tried to get to the eggs the fastest she could, followed by a certain yellowblood.

He may hate Eridan, but there was no way he was gonna miss the hatching of a clutch he had created, he just hoped it wouldn't be too much seadwellers, the world already had way too many arrogant trolls of that hemocaste.

The mustardblood and the jadeblood was just in time to see a small grubleg crack a hole in one of the eggs, trying to break free. Another leg broke free, and soon the head was also out, followed by the entire grub, violet eyes blinking as they fit adjusted to the light. So to say, the grub was a violet with one pair of horns, small and pointy like Sollux. Eridan quickly pulled the grub closer to him, purring as he let her recognize the smell of him.

The second grub made it out of his egg, a carbon copy of Sollux, a mustardblood with two pairs of tiny horns that even shared Sollux’s oddly colored eyes.

At the moment, Eridan began question the hemospectrum and its superiority system. That grub was from him, and he was perfect, he was not less perfect than his previously hatched sister. Both these grubs meant the world to him.

He was going to have to give everyone an apology for being such a hemocaste and landweller racist, but that was after the hatching of the rest.

The third grub was another mustardblood, but with horns like Eridan, and instead of inheriting Sollux’s eyes, both of the grubs eyes were in a normal mustard color. Eridan purred as he put her next to the two newly catches grubs.

The fourth was a violet, this time it was a carbon copy of Eridan, and not Sollux. Sadly there was a tear on the tail fin on the small seadweller, which might affect her ability to swim and her developing gills after pupation, a thing that would normally get a troll culled, but he didn't care.

He didn't know how he could see down on trolls like that in the past, because that grub was one of his treasures, as instinct took over.

  
The fifth grub was the runt of the litter, a tiny mustardblood with horns that resembled Eridan’s. He was half the size of his siblings, which made Eridan worry he might not survive, but he would do everything he found to help him.

As all five of the grubs crawled over him, he just smiled as he looked at Sollux.

“For being such a big asshole you sure gave me amazing grubs”, he said, which Sollux smiling in return.

“Yeah, they’re pretty great, even for being part you. I understand why you were so protective of them now”.

“So, do you want me help me name them?”.

“Sure fishfuck, I wanna name the tiny one”.


End file.
